


Another Life

by Elisesmith2012, Killiansbae (Elisesmith2012)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Killiansbae
Summary: This AU is based off of the preview for 6x10 except Killian goes after Emma instead of Regina, I really hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based off of the preview for 6x10 except Killian goes after Emma instead of Regina, I really hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think!

Killian awoke in a flower field of all places he grumbled and hauled himself off of the ground, a twig snapped behind him and he quickly ducked behind a tree and what he saw before him completely took his breath away. 

Emma was gracefully swaying through the field while holding a bright yellow flower, she was dressed from head to toe in a flowing pink dress she wore elegant white gloves and was holding a basket full of various flowers, this was definitely not the Emma that Killian knew but she was beautiful none the less. 

Killian came out from behind the tree "Emma?" He said as he approached her. 

His voice startled her and she fell backwards but Killian managed to catch her just before she could fall and she looked up at him her emerald green eyes sparkling almost as if she knew who he was. 

"You alright love?" He asked her softly. 

She regained her balanced and brushed herself down "quite alright you just startled me is all, thank you" she said in a rather regal voice. 

Killian cleared his throat "I hope you don't mind my asking but could you tell me where I am?" He asked. 

Emma looked slightly taken aback by his question and looked at him as if he were crazy "the enchanted forest of course" she replied gesturing her hands at their surroundings and giving Killian a warm smile. 

"Right.. now Emma I-" 

"H-how do you know my name? We've never met.." Emma cut him off looking at him almost terrified. 

The look on her face broke his heart as well as her words but he held it together, he needed to get her home. 

"I never introduced myself, Killian Jones at your service your majesty" he kissed the back of her hand and gave her a flirty smile. 

Emma blushed "please call me Emma seeing as you already know my name which I'd very much like to discuss with you" she said. 

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private, you never know who could be listening" Killian said looking around cautiously. 

Emma nodded "let's go back to the castle it's safe there" 

Killian held out his arm for her "lead the way milady" he said as Emma looped her arm through his and they made their way to her castle.   
————————  
They approached the castle gates and the guards stopped them but Emma just nodded at them and let them both past. 

Emma entered the throne room first with Killian trailing behind he always felt so out of place around royalty so he kept to himself, he approached snow and charming who seemed to have aged a fair amount, Snow had grey hair and David had fairly noticeable lines on his face. 

"Emma you seem to have brought home a stranger" said her father. 

"Killian Jones your majesties" Killian announced as he knelt before them. 

"Pleasure to meet you" Snow said to him. 

"I believe Killian is from another land and has no where to stay, is he able to stay with us?" Emma asked her parents. 

Killian snapped his head to look at her "I wouldn't want to be a burden your majesties" 

"Nonsense, stay as long as you need" said Snow softly. 

"Thank you your highness" Killian said as he gave Snow a polite smile. 

Emma got up from her throne and walked towards him "follow me I'll show you to a room" she smiled at him. 

Killian swore that every time that woman smiled he fell further in love with her but this version of her had no idea how he felt and he knew he had to keep it that way no matter how much it hurt so he returned the smile and followed her out of the throne room and down the hall. 

Emma opened the door to his room, it had a huge four poster bed with a high ceiling and a big log fireplace which was lit and it gave the room a nice cosy feeling, Killian walked over to the bed and sat down and a sadness washed over him that he couldn't shake, he missed home and he missed his Emma. 

Emma sat beside him and placed a hand on his arm "are you alright? You seem sad" she said a hint of concern in her voice. 

He gave her a sad smile "I'm fine love don't you worry about me" 

She shook her head "I want to be worried, ever since we met I feel like i know you or should know you in some way. I'm drawn to you and every time you look at me I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach and I don't know why... can I tell you something?"

"Of course love you can tell me anything" Killian smiles at her reassuringly.

"I've been having these visions but it's not me I mean it is but not as I am now, I'm sword fighting with a hooded figure and you're there with my mother and father and my son and then.." her breath hitches slightly at the painful memory "the hooded figure runs me through with the sword it's holding. How can you be there we've only just met I don't understand?!" Tears were welling up in Emma's eyes as she became more and more frustrated. 

Killian laced his fingers through hers and Emma zoned out for a minute then pulled back breathing heavily with wide eyes "what happened love?" Killian asked her. 

"I-I had another vision but it wasn't the same one, it was you, me and Henry in a house, we were eating breakfast like any normal family would, we were.. happy" Emma looked him in the eyes "what's going on?" She whispered. 

Killian sighed "look Emma you probably aren't going to believe me and I really don't expect you to, but I'm from another world one where we are together and we have a good life, the life you're living now is a lie we have a family and a home and.." he moved closer to her "I miss you" 

Emma looked at him almost intrigued by what he just admitted to her "what's it like in this other world?" She asked. 

They spoke for hours about Storybrooke, their family and friends, their house. Emma was surprised at the fact she shared her son with Regina, the same Regina who was the evil queen in her current world. Killian told her stories of the adventures they had together and some that he had on the Jolly Roger in his pirating day until she fell sound asleep against his chest occasionally flinching in her dream state. 

When Killian awoke the next morning the space next to him was empty, he sighed and decided to change into more fitting attire seeing as it's looked like he would be stuck in the enchanted forest for a while, he needed to make Emma believe whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Killian arrived in the enchanted forest and Emma spent any free time she had with him, she listened to his stories as he never seemed to run out. Her feelings for him were growing, she couldn't deny he was attractive especially in the red vest he had found. This man had come into her life just a mere few days ago yet he knew her better than anyone in this whole kingdom including her parents, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. 

She found him wandering the royal gardens late one night, he was observing the pink Middlemist roses that were growing but he was once again sad so she decided to join him. 

She sidled up to him and looped an arm through his, she was only dressed in her nightgown so his body warmth was much appreciated "you ok?" She asked leaning her head onto his shoulder. 

He fiddled about with the flowers pale pink petals "these bring back all but painful memories love but I'll be ok" he gave her a soft smile. 

Emma frowned "see you that and you give me a smile yet I don't think you are ok, please Killian talk to me" 

"Emma you know why I get sad, you know about our other life and that I have feelings for you" he explained as he sat on a nearby bench. 

Emma joined him and snuggled into his side "mmmh you're warm" she said slightly muffled as she buried her face into his neck. 

"Are you cold?" Killian asked. 

"Only a little bit" Emma replied 

"Here" he said as he stripped off his coat and wrapped it round her shoulders, he sighed "this garden is quite beautiful" 

Emma smiled "isn't it? I used to run around here when I was kid, feels like yesterday... Killian?.."

Killian looks at her "yes love?" 

"I have to tell you something" she sucked in a breath "my parents have planned a ball tomorrow to find me a suitor" her smile faded when she looked at him. 

Killian quickly jumped up from the bench "t-they what?!" 

His pained expression broke her heart "but.. I want to go with you" she nodded as she got up from the bench and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Killian gave her a quizzical look "Emma.. do you mean to say-"

"Yes.. I have feelings for you at least I think I do" she said looking him in eyes. 

She moved closer to him till their lips were almost touching, when she heard a twig snap beside them and snapped her head to look her eyes wide. 

"What was that?" She whispered. 

Just then the Evil Queen stepped out from one of the hedges "would you look at that, the princess has a crush" she laughed "and he's a pirate, I wonder what your parents would think about this" she gave Emma a toothy smile as she mocked her. 

Emma stepped in front of Killian "Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma asked through gritted teeth. 

"It's your majesty and I was just admiring the gardens but I stumbled upon something I little more interesting" Regina said once again giving Emma a smile and gesturing her hands between the two of them. 

Regina stalked up to both of them and stared Killian down "hmm not bad princess, he'd made a great black knight" she smirked at him. 

Emma narrowed her eyes "don't. Touch him!" As she guarded him with her arms. 

Regina raised her arms "Oh i won't... not yet anyway" and with that she poofed herself away. 

Emma let out a sigh of relief and relaxed "Sorry about that, we should head back inside" she said as they both walked back into the castle. 

"You don't need to apologise, I know what Regina is like" Killian said. 

They both walked through the castle until they arrived at Emma's room, she cleared her throat "would..you like to come in?" She asked innocently. 

Killian stared at her "I don't think that's a good idea love, but I happily accept your offer to the ball tomorrow night" he smiled. 

Emma nodded "right of course well I look forward to it... night Killian" 

"Goodnight" he replied as she entered her room and shut the door. 

Killian made his was back to his own room completely regretting turning her down but he knew it couldn't happen.  
——————  
It came to the night of the ball and Emma had picked out her finest dress, it was white with a lace bodice, it had a short trail which made her look like she glided when she walked, she was adjusting her silver floral crown when she heard a soft knock on her door. 

"Come in" she said. 

Her mother walked in dressed in a white off the shoulder dress with gold trimmings along the bottom and sleeves, she walked up behind Emma and looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed "you look beautiful Emma" she smiled but it was a sad smile. 

Emma turned her head to look at her "what's wrong?" Tilting her head slightly. 

Snow shook her head blinking back tears "you've just grown up so fast" she said cupping her daughters face "and you're going to make one of the suitors very happy tonight" she smiled. 

Emma's eyes widened and took her mothers hands in hers "yeah.. about that, I've asked Killian to the ball with me" 

"You what?" Snow pulled back from her. 

Emma sighed "I just don't want to be forced into a loveless marriage, I want to be with someone that I want to be with not someone who was picked for me" 

"Emma.." Snow looked at her "you've known that man for a few days how can you possibly have feelings for him?"

Emma frowned at her "you and dad got married within a few days of knowing each other!" 

"That's different we shared true loves kiss that broke my curse, you don't even know if he feels the same about you" Snow said. 

Emma sighed and sat down "I'm going to continue getting ready, I'll see you downstairs" 

Snow nodded silently and left her daughters room, she passed Killian on the way back to the ballroom and stopped him "Killian could you do something for me?"

"Of course your highness" he replied. 

"Stay away from my daughter" and with that she walked away, leaving Killian in awe.

Of course her words didn't stop him, he made his way to Emma's room and knocked on her door. 

Emma replied with a muffled "go away" 

"Emma, it's me love... can I come in?" He asked. 

The door opened in front of him to reveal Emma with a tear stained face, sniffling every so often. 

His facial expression softened as he walked into her room and shut the door behind him, he grabbed her hand and led her to the bed to sit down with him "what happened?" He asked. 

Emma sniffed again "nothing" she said bluntly. 

Killian rolled his eyes "nope. Lets try that again, what happened?" 

Emma looked up at him "my mother doesn't agree with us going to the ball together because apparently i can't have feelings for someone I've only known for a few days" 

Killian looked at her surprised "y-you have feelings for me?" He asked. 

Emma chuckled softly "of course I do, I've spent every single minute of my free time I have with you, all those stories you told of us in the other world... I want that" she said. 

"Well then your highness, I suggest we go and show your parents what we're made of" Killian said as he stood, held out his hand to her and winked. 

When they both entered the ballroom there were audible gasps and muttering but Killian and Emma completely ignored them, they danced together for hours on end until their feet hurt and at the end of the night Killian once again walked Emma back to her room. 

"Well.. princess I had a wonderful night with you" Killian said politely giving her a smile. 

"It doesn't have to end yet.." Emma said blushing. 

Killian smirked "only if you don't want it to?" He asked tilting his head slightly. 

Emma opened the door to her room and yanked him inside, she shut the door behind him, pushed him against it and slanted her lips over his, Killian was a little awkward at first but relaxed into her touch. As their lips moved in tandem he started to back her up to the bed but pushed her against one of the bedposts instead, he moved his mouth from her lips down to her neck and she made the most delicious noise he's ever heard, her breathing started to increase as she became more and more turned on by him. 

"I need you Killian" she whispered as she rocked her hips against him. 

Killian pulled back and sighed "I-we can't.. Emma" 

"What? Why not?" She asked her voice sounding disappointed. 

"It just doesn't feel right, you're not you" he made his way to the door "I should..go" he said opening it. 

Emma walked over to him "ok" she said nodding and looking down at the floor. 

Killian lifted her chin and quickly pecked her on the lips "im sorry.." he said and quickly dashed out of her room. 

Emma shut the door behind him and slowly sank to the floor, maybe her mother was right... maybe he didn't feel the same way. Emma made her way back to her bed, but before she got in she had a quick drink of water after she finished it she started to feel faint and her legs gave out as she fell to the floor "Killian" she whispered as she passed out on her bedroom floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma wandered the streets of Storybrooke and found Henry and Killian sword fighting in the front yard of a big house, they were smiling and laughing until Emma approached them. 

"Swan you alright?" Killian asked her. 

Emma looked at him confused "Killian, what's going on?" 

Emma jerked awake breathing heavily and found herself in a dark, dank prison cell, she sighed and rubbed her head she could have swore she was in her room just a few moments ago. 

"Sorry princess did I hurt your pretty head?" Came Regina's voice from the other side of the bars. 

Emma scrambled to her feet "Regina? W-what do you want with me?" 

Regina raised a eyebrow at her then transported them to a room with a a long table almost long enough for Emma to lie on it and that was exactly her plan. 

Regina turned to Emma and placed a apple in her hand "you're going to sleep princess" she said. 

Emma's eyes widened "NO!" She shouted. 

"Yes! Because if you don't.." Regina smiled and her parents appeared in front of her but Regina had both their hearts in her hands "your parents die" she said squeezing their hearts. 

Emma watched her parents double over in pain and narrowed her eyes at Regina "you won't win, we will defeat you" and with that she bit into the Apple and fell to the floor. 

"NOO!" Her parents shouted simultaneously. 

Regina poofed Emma onto the table then transported the table to the middle of the forest where no one could find her, at least that's what she thought. 

"Well, you're of no use to me now" she smiled and shoved Snow and Charming's heart's back in place and sent them back to their castle.   
\----------------  
"GUARDS!!" Yelled Charming, several armoured guards appeared in front of him "the queen took Emma, she's somewhere in the woods do not rest until she is found" he said sternly, the guards bowed and made their way out of the castle and into the woods. 

Killian peered round the corner and walked up to them "did I hear that right? The queen took Emma?" He frowned. 

"That is no concern of your's" Snow said. 

"Actually I think you'll find it is" replied Killian bluntly. 

David huffed "really? How so?" He asked. 

Killian sighed "look Emma told you I wasn't from here, this place was created by a wish so it isn't real, I'm from Storybrooke Emma's real home" 

Snows eyes widened "S-Storybrooke it's real?" 

Killian raised his eyebrow at her "you know it?" He asked. 

"Emma has dreams about it and she's always telling us about what happens" Snow explains. 

"See they aren't dreams your majesty, they're memories" Killian said. 

"And in this Storybrooke are you two in love?" Charming asks. 

Killian swallowed "yes.." he replied.

Snow looked at him "well you have to go find her! Give her true loves kiss" she beamed at him like a overexcited child. 

"I'd love to but I wouldn't know where to start" Killian said. 

After talking with Charming and a few of the soldiers Killian found himself on the back of a horse in the middle of bloody nowhere, he wasn't used to the enchanted forest he was more used to the deck of his ship and he had no idea where he was. 

"Bloody hell" he said to himself running his hand through his hair, he jumped off of his horse and decided to scout the area on foot. After finding nothing around he decided to set up camp as the sun has started to set, he lit up a camp fire and sat on a nearby log thinking about home and how much he missed it, it was at times like this Killian thought about taking his relationship with Emma to the next level, that's when he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box and admired the ring inside. 

"We'll be home soon swan, I promise"


End file.
